narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiko
Appearance He is a young man with yellow hair. He has blue eyes an pointy eyebrows. He has a tattoo of what seems to be fire that covers from his shoulder to his elbow pads. His has elbow pads on both arms with the forehead protector like things on the pads. He has finger less gloves that are made from leather. He has a zip-up leather jacket with no sleeves, leather pants, and leather boots. Personality He has so much love in his heart. He would give up his life for a complete stranger. And he does weird things to his enemies that no other shinobi would do, if he wants to he will let the person that he fought go and won't kill them. But that is for certain people that he feels for. He also talks fast for a dude and asks or says 2 or 3 different things in a sentence. He also likes to eat very much, you would think that his stomach was a bottomless pit how much he eats. And he has this thing to chase after girls all the time. He goes to specific villages and towns just for the girls. When he was on a mission for Iwagakure, he and this girls named Brook had a few complications. It seemed like Raiko was a pervert because multiple times he did some pervertish stuff, the first thing he did was touch her butt. Then another thing he did was wake up while she was changing. He saw everything, and as soon as Brook got out of her barrier from changing, she punched him in the jaw. Which sent him flying into the trees. A Rogue Ninja's Dilemma Abilities He has multiple abilities that he is very skilled in. There is 2 main skills that he is renowned for, Barrier Ninjutsu and Space-Time Nnijutsu . Taijutsu He has enough taijutsu skill to fight people who are relatively skilled in taijutsu and defeat them. He also has very good reflexes, he has enough reflexes to dodge a lightning strike, but barley. Barrier Ninjutsu His barrier ninjutsu skill are renown around the Shinobi world. People say that he could kill 1000 with 1 barrier, well he says that a little over exaggerated but, people also say that he could fight a person with his eyes closed. He has barriers that can contain tailed beast or other powerful jutsu. Of course things like this take up a bunch of chakra and put a little strain on his body, but the results are worth it. He can even place barriers around himself to enhance things like his sensory skills, or to protect himself from things. Kenjutsu He has enough Kenjutsu skill to fight multiple people, and added in with his barrier ninjutsu, they are a deadly combo. Space-Time Ninjutsu Raiko is relatively new and getting use to the concept, so he isn't as good as Minato yet. He can place the seal on people and he has the seal on his sword. But he mainly incorporates the seal with some of his Barriers. With his space-time barrier, he has to use his sword and palm, and he can't use anything else. He learned the Flying Thunder God Technique from Raidō Namiashi when he was just becoming a chunin. Nature Transformation Background Academy/Genin Years As a kid, Raiko was always fascinated with the 4th Hokage and his Flying Thunder God Technique. When he was in the academy, he was one of the best in the class, so he graduated early. He was assigned to a few missions and one day was signed on to a mission with Raidō Namiashi. They failed the mission and 2 teammates were seriously wounded. So Raiko went outside and cried because it was one of his first failed missions and first hand experience of what it feels like to be a shinobi. Raido cheers him up and ends up telling him about Minato, Raiko jumped all over him and asked if he knew how to do the Flying Thunder God Technique. Raido did, but Raiko had to become a chunin first. Chunin Years When he became a chunin, he went straight to Raido and they started training. It took him about 1 year to get the concept and all for the Flying Thunder God Technique. When he got the Concept down, Raido left him on his own to figure it out. Raiko trained day in and day out trying to figure out how the Flying Thunder God Technique. He was to the point where he was obsessed with trying to find master the technique. It even got in the way of his missions some times, he would try to use it in his missions and fail them every time he tried the Flying Thunder God. So he put it to a halt and focused on becoming a Jonin. Jonin/ANBU Years When he became a Jonin at the age of 14, he started back up on the Flying Thunder God Technique. Then he caught a break through and was able to do it on his own, but he could only teleport 1 time, if he did it anymore, it would kill him. Then he got an offer to join the ANBU, so he did. He spent 5 years in the ANBU and they were hard times. He wasn't the type to be in the ANBU because he was too nice. But thats where he was introduced to Barrier Ninjutsu. Barrier Ninjutsu wasa gift that Raiko had, and when he performed most of his Barrier Ninjutsu, they were strong and hard to get out of. Not only that, he was able to do barrier ninjutsu that required more that 1 person by himself. Travels/Fights After he left the ANBU, he began to travel, to see the whole world, while still apart of the leaf. He encounters many shinobi that he fought, but there are few that gave him a good fight. Clash of the Teleporters In this battle, while in his way to turn in this mission from the Rain Village, he encounters this guy named Samuha. Samuha had a advanced kekkei genkai called Cloud Release and it gave Raiko a run for his money. Raiko greeted Samuha in a restaurant outside of the village and they sparked up a conversation. Then Samuha came across the idea to fight, and being a man of honor and respect, Raiko had to accept the challenge. The two went to this open plain and all hell broke loose. They didn't know each other's abilities, but they were soon to find them out in just minutes of the battle. They both could do a teleportation of some type. At first it seemed that Raiko had the upper hand in the fight because, he wouldn't get hit for nothing. Samuha had a hard time trying to hit him, and to top that off, Raiko put a Flying Thunder God Technique seal on Samuha using the Transport Tracking Barrier. Raiko teleported behind him at one moment but he had to weave hand signs to use a technique to trap Samuha. When Raiko was about to get him, Samuha countered and used the Earth into Water Conversion Technique. It was a troubling technique, but Raiko got out of it. They were at their limit and they both dished out a last jutsu. Samuha used the Three Way Absorption Technique while Raiko used Four Ton Barrier: Stage 1 and trapped Samuha. In the end, Raiko got Samuha out the barrier and then 2 weeks later they both thought about their fight. But Samuha was more edger to fight Raiko again, while Raiko just thought about girls. References